Viking Appreciation Day
by DarkLady4
Summary: A fic in honor of the first cross - Atlantic travelers and our own amazing viking.
1. Viking Appreciation Day

AN: Thanks to Egyouppt, my amazing beta, who took a quick look at this fic despite the last minute request and the fact that it is outside xir's normal fandom.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mystery books; I'm simply taking the characters out to play for a little

~SS~

It all started one night at Merlotte's in late September. I'd heard a young girl explaining to her parents the origin of Columbus Day; she'd just learned about in it school and thought it should really be a day dedicated to remember Vikings. They were, after all, the first to come to the Americas from the across the Atlantic. The girl couldn't have been more the 8 (7 ½, I picked up from her father's head) and she was already lecturing her parents on the political correctness of federal holidays.

It wasn't the fact that the girl was right (Columbus did get undo respect for 'discovering' America) but the idea of a day for appreciating Vikings that lead me down a very interesting path about how I would celebrate Viking Appreciation Day. Or more specifically, how I would spend a night appreciating a certain blonde haired Viking.

Though life had been calm in Bon Temps, supernatural or otherwise, through the summer and into fall, Eric and I still never had time to see each other as much as we would have liked. Victor was still a problem and my vampire spent much of the time he wasn't running Fangtasia negotiating the political chaos the King's representative seemed to try and create.

He came over when he could, which was once or twice a week, and I'd spent a few nights a month with him in the bar, watching Pam entertain the 'vermin'. Now that the nights would be longer, we were hoping to be able to spend more time together, but I seriously doubted we'd be able to. Something, whether it be the King's visit or Sam needing me for extra shifts, always came up. And truth be told, I was sick and tired of it.

I missed him. Our bond was strong and I always knew where he was and what he was feeling, but it wasn't the same as being next with him. I missed having his arms wrapped around me as I fell asleep, even though he wouldn't be there when I woke up. And yes, I missed the sex. The wild, uninhibited, mind numbing sex I was never able to get enough of.

So, the longer I thought about Viking Appreciating Day, the more I liked the idea. Columbus Day was the 11thof October, a Monday, and Fangtasia would be closed. I requested that day and the following off from Sam, who didn't see a problem with it. Providing nothing cataclysmic (word of the day) happened, I could spend an entire night with my Viking and not have to worry about being tired at work the next day.

At first, I had no idea how I would actually celebrate my new favorite holiday. There would be sex, of course, but I wanted the night to be something more than just uninterrupted time for us to jump each other whenever we wanted. For the first time in awhile, I was a little upset that vampires didn't eat actual food, since cooking was my predominate skill, other than reading people minds, and preparing a Viking themed meal sounded fun.

After a shower to wash the smell of fried food and beer out of my hair, I booted up the computer Amelia had left and began researching more about Vikings. My first search brought up a lot about the Minnesota Vikings football team and I adjusted my search to be more specific by including Norse in the key words. That gave me a slew of good pages about their history, religion and customs.

But it wasn't the fact that Vikings may have had traveled as far south as Baghdad that caught by eye, but picture of a man wearing what researchers claimed to be a reproduction of authentic Viking clothing1. My mind automatically replaced the model's face with Eric's and the image produced a familiar stirring in my lower regions. The thick red coat, fur cap and leather would be natural on him, more so than the suits he occasionally wore now. And he looked good in those suits.

The article also had a picture of a women's outfit, which it claimed was sexier than recreations previously thought. Truthfully, the long white and red dress with gold embellishments wasn't that sexy, but the gold breast clasps which held the dress together were an interesting accessory. I searched for other pictures of Viking clothing and was surprised by the many results for Viking costumes that came up. Costumes that were a far cry from the reproduction I'd seen before. I chuckled at the idea of any women wearing such an outfit in the extreme climate the Vikings had lived in, but I had to admit, they were rather sexy looking.

I switched windows to the reproduction and then back to the costume. I wasn't sure the tight skirt would fit on my size 8 waist and hips, but it was fun to imagine. I then tried to imagine myself in the authentic outfit and that picture came rather easy. After all, northern women were reputed to have more voluptuous figures than the current size 0 ideal. Eric enjoyed them and his affections were always a boost in my body image self-esteem.

I decided then and there that for my Viking Appreciation Day, I'd dress up as a Viking woman. A blast from my vampire's past I was sure he would enjoy. It wouldn't be that hard to do a few modifications to the base design of the outfit and make it sexier. Drop the neckline, tighten the waist and maybe add a little leather and I could be femme fatale circa 900 BC.

~SS~

Not wanting Eric to get wind of my idea by costume shopping in Shreveport, I drove to Monroe after working the lunch shift. The Halloween season was beginning and I was confident that I could find what I wanted. But after two hours and four Halloween costume shops later, I was empty-handed. Women's Halloween costumes seemed to be made of less and less fabric each year and nothing matched my idea.

I almost gave up when I remembered a shop my Gran used to go to when she wanted something special. Dresses by Anna was run by a local woman and she specialized in custom clothing. She also did a lot of historical themed costumes by commission and often donated her time and outfits to local schools when they were doing plays. They weren't cheap, but I'd already decided to tap into the money Claudine had left me to fund my little adventure. I also planned to wear it for Halloween, so it wasn't like it would be a one-time use outfit, making me feel a little better about using the money.

When I walked in, it was about 6:30pm, and the sun was starting to set. Instead of Anna, there was a young woman behind the counter, bent over a high school English textbook. Rebecca, I remembered, Anna's daughter.

"How can I help you?" she asked as I approached.

"I'd liked to have a costume made, for an event a few weeks from now, if possible."

She nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

Handing her the picture I'd printed off I added, "Along these lines, but a little sexier."

It felt odd about being so upfront about wanting a more provocative outfit but Rebecca smiled in understanding and began sketching on a small notepad. Within a few minute,s a rough design began to take shape. In another ten, she'd brought out some markers and was filling in areas with red, gold, and a few shades of blue and purple.

"I can make the bodice out of the same material as the trailing skirt or I could do it in leather if you want a rougher look."

I chose leather, knowing it'd probably excite Eric more than the fabric alternative.

"Out of curiosity, what is the price range I'm looking at?" I asked.

She tilted her head to acknowledge she heard my question and quickly jotted down a few numbers on a note pad and slid it over to me, never taking her eyes off the design in progress. I blinked a few times, reading the figure. $375-$400? I knew getting a custom made outfit would be pricey, but I'd expected it to be around $200, maybe a little more. At least that was the idea I'd gotten from online sites. When I'd finally digested the amount, I looked up to find Rebecca watching me.

"Is there any way to lower the price?" I asked sheepishly.

"A fabric bodice would lower it, but only by $40 or $50," she replied.

She must have seen my face fall a little and how I started reaching for my purse, which was on the counter next to me. She stilled my movements with a hand on my wrist. Her mind, which had been a little fuzzy to read, became clearer and I got a clear picture of her design as she had it in her head. It was amazing and I seriously hated that I couldn't bring myself to spend the money.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. I can sell you the dress at-cost, which would be about $75-$100. But I want to keep a picture of you in it for my portfolio and my mother will want to put a copy in the example design book."

I blinked, confused. I'd seen a copy of the design book at Tara's store last year. It had photos and descriptions of the types of outfits and costumes Anna made, as well as estimated prices. I didn't know why she would want a copy of her own though.

"I want to go to design school and one day work on costuming for movies. Having such a piece in my portfolio would help me get into a good school," she continued.

Astounded by the offer and more than willing to help her achieve her goal, I accepted. We settled on a max price of $125, just in case something was more expensive than her original estimate. She spent the next thirty minutes sketching a few variations of her idea from different angles while I pursued the sales racks of the store. Nothing was really my style, but I saw a few items Gran would have loved.

She called me over to take some measurements and just as she was adjusting the measure tape over my breasts, I felt a blank spot nearing the store. I tensed when a familiar short blonde frame came into view through the glass doors. Pam. I didn't want her knowing about my costume plans so I quickly shoved Rebecca's drawings under the counter. Rebecca looked at me a little oddly but I just smiled. She followed my gaze and we both watched as Pam came into the store. Her smile was a little disconcerting when she noticed me, standing there with a tape measure draped across my chest.

"Sookie, I didn't know you shopped here," the French vampire said.

"I decided to put a little more effort into my Halloween costume this year," I replied, my eyes checking to see that the design wasn't visible.

"Excellent," she said, "then it's a good thing I saw you then. Here," she pulled a dark blue envelope from her handbag, which matched her pink, Jackie Kennedy inspired outfit.

Looking at her quizzically, I carefully opened it and removed the card inside. On the front was a picture of Eric's face, half hidden in shadows and a small drop of blood on his lips. I wondered briefly if I should frame it, but since Pam was waiting, I discarded the thought for later and flipped to the middle of the card.

_Eric Northman_

_Invites you to join him_

_October 31st, 2010_

_At_

_Fangtasia_

_For the celebration of All Hallows Eve_

_RSVP by October 20__th__._

I looked up at Pam, seeing if this was serious. She was still smiling and looked very interested in my reaction. I knew vampires loved Halloween and I should have expected that Eric would host a party at the bar in celebration. I nodded to her and dismounted the dressing stool I was on and slipped the invitation into my purse. She handed a matching envelope to Rebecca who didn't even bother opening it before announcing that she wouldn't be able to attend, being under 21. Being able to read her mind, though barely, I could tell she was disappointed by the fact. I started blocking when a few graphic thoughts about Pam and the outfits she wore when working started appearing in the younger girl's mind.

Coughing lightly, I asked Pam why she had come to the store.

"This is the best place to go for custom costumes outside of New Orleans," she informed me.

Rebecca was pleased at the compliment and began pursuing the picture Pam pulled from her purse.

"This outfit is copyrighted," she said, looking at Pam with narrowed eyes, who smirked in return.

"I'm sure with a few modifications we could avoid stepping on too many toes."

I moved to look over Rebecca's shoulder to see what they were talking about but with vampire speed, Pam has snatched back the picture.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said.

I hesitated, knowing that Pam would take a perverse pleasure in teasing Eric about knowing what my costume was going to be. He'd know weeks before the party anyway, but if he knew I was keeping it a secret, he'd do all he could to make me tell him. And I would be near powerless to resist if he used some of his very numerous talents. So I shook my head no and told Pam she would just have to wait and see. She looked far too pleased and I began to wonder if there were any drugs that effected vampires and made them high, because she hadn't stopped smiling since entering the store.

Rebecca finished taking my measurements, Pam watching from a seat set up in the area. Then I was shooed off so they could debate about the copyrighted costume Pam wanted and told to come back in two days to approve fabrics. I caught another glimpse of what was going on in Rebecca's head as I collected my bag. The girl had a serious crush on Pam and had just turned 18, so she was planning on finally acting on her long harbored feelings. I left the store as fast as I could. Pam was a dear friend, but whatever happened was not something I needed to see.

~SS~

A week after I chose the fabrics, Rebecca had me in for the first fitting. I was thrilled that she was about to do so much in such a short time, but I was also apprehensive about actually seeing the physical outfit. What if Rebecca wasn't as good as she believed and the costume looked like an amateur's homemade prom dress? I readied my mind as I walked into the store; the day I'd come to chose fabrics, I'd gotten a head full of very detailed, very explicit memories of the girl's activities with Pam. Rebecca may be fuzzy-brained most of the time but she could broadcast as strong as Amelia when she was in a good mood. And as for the fuzzy brain, I hadn't determined if it was because she was a type of supernatural unknown to me or if she was just a normal, hard to read human.

Rebecca was waiting in the back fitting room when I arrived. She had a dressmaker's mannequin set up and on it the Viking dress was taking shape. I knew from watching Gran as she sewed that the working project would rarely look like the finished piece, but it appeared nearly complete to me. I was pulled away from my musing when Rebecca handed me the long white dress with trailing blue skirt that was the base of the costume and ordered me to change. It was a little embarrassing, coming out of the changing room sans bra in the low cut dress, but Rebecca said a bra would interfere with the bodice.

I stood on the dressing stool as Rebecca adjusted the length form of the dress, being careful not to stick me with any pins. Then she added the leather bodice and it took a few awkward minutes to get my breasts situated in a cleavage-revealing position that wouldn't have them falling out if I so much as took a deep breath. Then Rebecca synched the leather in place and I got my real first look at myself as a Viking woman.

Damn, I looked good.

My breasts were on full display looking full and soft. I pulled my hair from its pony tail and started adding random braids, giving myself the rougher look I'd seen paired with other Viking costumes. But the effect wasn't elegant enough to go with the dress, so I played around with a few other ideas, finally settling on one long loose braid in the back. Rebecca had given me a few leftover pieces of the blue fabric and I weaved those into my hair as well. The overall effect was amazing and I looked stunning.

I stood in the costume for another 40 or so minutes as we selected brass charms to add embellishment. I was a little shocked when she brought forth a selection of curved metal disks she said would be placed on the bodice in the approximate location where my nipples were located. But I remembered the article mentioning how such items had been found in burials, meaning they were important and consented to her placing them on the bodice, with me still in it, to find the right positioning.

I was just changing back when Pam came though the shop's front door, despite the closed sign. Rebecca looked excited and apprehensive all at once and I made a quick exit, leaving them alone.

~SS~

After one final fitting, Rebecca had the costume officially done two days before Viking Appreciation Day. I took it home and hid it in the depths of my closet, just in case. Eric wasn't a snoop, but he did have an uncanny ability to come across things I'd meant to keep hidden, like a dark red teddy I'd gotten on a shopping trip with Tara. I'd come home from work to find him standing in my bedroom with said garment in hand and wearing a mischievous grin. I didn't get to wear the teddy that night; I did a few weeks later and he'd ripped it into three pieces getting it off me.

And finally, the day arrived. I almost wished I was working the lunch shift instead of having the entire day off. I managed to work myself into a bit of a nerve-fueled frenzy about what I was about to do that night. I cleaned the house to try and keep my mind of off it, but it didn't work as well as I'd hoped. The inside of the oven was spotless though.

At an hour past sunset, I called Pam. I'd contemplated many ways I could implement my surprise for Eric and all involved having him out of his house when I arrived. I told her vague details about having a surprise planned and she agreed to call Eric around 10pm, saying she needed his presence at the bar for something important. In return, she made me promise to do a favor for her in the future when she needed it. Though the idea slightly terrified me, I agreed.

At 9:15pm, I left Bon Temps and arrived at Eric's house just under an hour later. His corvette wasn't in the drive and I could feel a slight wave of agitation coming through our bond, likely because the 'important matter' Pam needed him for was something completely worthless. I let myself in and started a fire in the sitting room fireplace, figuring it would help set the right atmosphere. I'd just finished when I heard the door open and shut and his heavy footsteps coming closer. He'd smell that I was here and I could feel a twinge of curiosity coming from him. I was smoothing my dress of wrinkles when he entered the room.

At first, his face was unreadable and the emotions through the bond became a jumble I had no way of interpreting. But then he was stalking towards me with a grin on his face and fangs out. The next second I was on the floor in front of the fire and his hands were pulling at the ties on the back of the bodice while his mouth devoured mine.

"Don't rip it," I managed to get out.

Bodice loose but not off, he pulled it downwards in front and let my breasts spill out from their binding. Lips left mine and turned their attention to a nipple and hands pushed my shirt up my legs and I could feel his groan when he discovered my lack of underwear. One finger entered me, quickly followed by a second. I reached down and started working at his belt and pants, cursing when I found he was wearing jeans with a button fly. I lost my train of thought when I felt his fangs scraping against my skin. His fingers picked up their pace and soon I was screaming in orgasm.

With vampire speed, Eric's top and jeans were off and he was entering me before I'd come down from my euphoria-induced high. As always, his gracious plenty filled me full and I was quickly going towards another orgasm. Tangling my hands in his hair I pulled his mouth back to mine, kissing him hard. Then I bit down on his lower lip with all my strength, drawing blood. It was his turn to lose control and his thrusts became more erratic. I continued to suck at his bloody lips until he pulled away roughly and bit into my neck. That pushed me into another orgasm and he followed shortly after.

It took a few moments for my breathing to return to normal and when it did I asked, "I take it you like the dress then?"

"Very much," he said from above me, "but I'm curious as to the occasion for it."

"Viking Appreciation Day," I said simply.

The bewildered look on his face was priceless and I started laughing uncontrollably. He didn't find that amusing and took the moment to remind me that were still joined down below when he started moving slowly, hard again already. My giggles quickly turned to moans and we managed to go from the floor to the couch, to his office, and finally into his bedroom over the next few hours.

Afterwards, completely spent and curled against his side, I explained to him how I'd gotten the idea for the holiday that one day at work, how I had the dress custom made and then had Pam get him away from his house so I could surprise him.

"Thank you, lover," he said, placing an oddly tender kiss on my forehead. "Now, are there any other holidays you would like to change or make up? I, for one, would be more than happy to celebrate a day dedicated to the appreciation of these." His hands squeezed my breasts. He proceeded to lavish attention on them for the rest of the night and I found myself quite amiable to his idea for a new holiday

~SS~

AN: Thank you for reading Viking Appreciation Day! Like all authors, I love reviews and if you are really nice, I'll even post a follow up chapter about the Fangtasia Halloween Party!


	2. A Viking Halloween

AN: So, here it is! The Halloween chapter of Viking Appreciation Day. This is later then I planned, but I had midterms. But hey, it's still Halloween on the west coast, so at least it isn't too late. This chapter is not beta'd due to its lastness.

~SS~

The rest of October went quickly and before I knew it, it was All Hallows Eve. I worked the lunch shift during the day, dressed in an old witch costume I'd worn a few years previously. There was no way I was going to risk my Viking dress to the possible stains and smells that came from working in the bar.

At 9:00pm on the dot I arrived at Fangtastia, invite in hand. Pam wasn't working the door but another vampire I'd only seen a few times before was. She recognized me though and waved me past the long line that was forming outside.

Surprisingly, the first person I spotted was Rebecca, who dressed in a light blue Grecian gown and I wondered how she'd managed to get in since she wasn't 21. But then Pam appeared at her side and I forgot all about the underage dressmaker.

I remembered thinking that Pam was a like a creepy Alice and now the image had been brought to live. Her pale blue Victorian styled dress was straight from the new movie with the exception of how much cleavage she was exposing. I found it amusing that she was essentially wearing a dress based off the clothes she would have worn growing up, before becoming a vampire. And with her long blonde hair and perpetual 19 year old body and face, Pam looked exactly like one would imagine a grown up Alice; except, of course, for the fangs.

Turning in the crowd away from the disturbing sight, I spotted Eric moving towards me and the sight took my breath away. Clad only in leather pants and a short fur cloak, he had a sword hanging from his belt and braids in his hair. I was touched that he'd dressed to match my Viking theme. I doubted that the outfit was something he'd actually worn a thousand years ago, the severe weather of his homeland not allowing for that much skin exposure, but I wasn't going to complain about the view it offered.

"My lover" he said as he took my hand and pulled me towards his 'throne' set up on the stage. He pulled me into his lap and buried his face in my neck, kissing it softly. I could feel his fangs against my skin and I shuddered.

"Do you feel what you do to me, lover?" he asked as he moved his hips. His hardness pressed against my backside and I bit back a moan. He moved again and I had to bite my lip to prevent the next moan from escaping. I didn't want to let anyone in the bar know what was going on, though from the stray thoughts I had picked up, a few already had suspicions.

"Eric, we have to stop," I managed to whisper.

"Why?"

"Because people are starting to watch."

"So?"

"I can't do this in public."

He growled against my neck but he stopped the movement of his hips. He lifted his face from my neck and with a quick look at the crowd, those that had been not so subtlety watching us turned their heads away.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Please."

He raised a hand and in a moment Felicia brought me a gin and tonic. I nursed it at I surveyed the group in the bar. Indira was there, as was Thalia, both of which were entertaining groups of 'vermin'. There were other vampires there that I didn't know, all dressed in a variety of costumes. It was probably nice to wear something other than the gothic clothing Eric required them to wear when on-duty at Fangtasia.

I watched Pam as she scared off a man who had been vying for her attention. With her fangs out, she looked like a nightmare version of Alice. The poor guy would probably be having nightmare after the scare she'd given him. Rebecca was at her side, looking more than a little awkward. I'm sure I would have felt the same in her situation, 18 and at a vampire bar for Halloween.

"Pam insisted I allow her to attend, despite being underage. I agreed only because of the wonderful work she did for your costume," he whispered in my ear.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"The police had better things to do tonight then raid us," his lips descended on my neck again; "I made sure of it."

I wanted to ask what he meant but his fingers began massaging the muscles of my back and I lost myself in the sensation. It wasn't until woke up on the couch in his office that I realized I must have been more tired than I thought, since I managed to fallen asleep in a crowded bar. Eric was at his desk, typing away at his computer.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Just past 3 am," he pushed his chair away from his desk, "and time to go home."

We left the bar in his corvette and headed back to his house. He assured me Clancy would drive my car over before dawn so I could have a way to get home when I woke up. I planned to go to the kitchen when we arrived to warm him a Tru Blood, since I hadn't seen him have any at the bar, but the minute we walked in the door I heard a loud ripping sound and felt the chill night air on my suddenly exposed skin.

"Eric!" I screamed as I was thrown over his shoulder.

I was unceremoniously dropped on the bed. Eric growled as he climbed on top of me, his mouth sucking on one breast as his hands teased me down below.

"This is what you do to me," he growled against my chest.

I moaned when he slipped two fingers into me and began to pump them in and out. My hands slipped into his hair and I pulled his face up to mine, smashing my lips onto his. I reached down as far as I could and with one had began to massage his gracious plenty as it strained against his leather pants and with the other I searched for how to get them off. Finding nothing, it was my turn to growl. He laughed and stood up, removing the pants with vampire speed. Then he was back on the bed with me and in another instant he had us flipped over so that I was straddling him. I rubbed myself against his erection a few times, torturing us both, before I lifted and lowered myself onto him.

I began to move slowly at first but found my patience short and speed up to claim my goal. He moved under me, matching my movement's stroke for stroke. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his back and the new angle had me coming undone a few moments later. I screamed as I came and then bit down on his shoulder. I didn't draw blood, but the stimuli spurred him on.

He flipped us again and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, pounding into me. This position allowed him to hit my sweet spot with every trust and I found myself riding wave after wave of pleasure. Suddenly he dropped my legs back to the bed and bent close. Then he bit and the orgasm that washed through me nearly had me screaming louder than I ever had before. I felt him shudder above me and knew he came as well.

I felt like a boneless mass afterwards, as we lay there on his bed. I curled into his side and he maneuvered us so that he could pull the blankets onto us, knowing I would get cold once the sweat cooled on my skin. I fell asleep like that, completely satisfied and content in the arms of my Viking lover.

~fin~

AN: I love reviews and they make me want to write more. Also, I am thinking of giving Rebecca a small role in another fic I have planned. Yay or nay, my lovely readers? Do you like her enough to see her again?


End file.
